


Bucky On My Pancakes

by WolfMeister



Series: Stucky One-Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Pancakes, Sorry Not Sorry, Tony's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfMeister/pseuds/WolfMeister
Summary: Tony has been awake for too long. He just wanted some coffee, but instead he got this.





	Bucky On My Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [satanic_koala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_koala/gifts).



> This came about because I made pancakes for my friends. And was talking about Bucky.

One day, Tony Stark walks into the kitchen of the Avengers Compound in the wee hours of the morning. He’s not expecting anyone else to be up so early, but he smells some delicious food and finds none other than Steve Rogers making pancakes. Tony isn’t entirely surprised, knowing full well that he has issues sleeping. What really shocks Tony is Steve’s spatula, or rather what he is using as a spatula.

“Uh, Cap? Why are you using Bucky’s arm as a spatula?” Tony asks, thoroughly confused. He starts the coffee maker. Steve glances over at Tony, but returns his attention on flipping pancakes with Bucky’s metal arm. He grunts in response. Tony pulls up a stool and sits down next to the coffee maker. Then he notices that Steve has already made a plethora of pancakes. There’s a large stack of red pancakes, and the batter that Steve is using at the moment is dyed blue. Tony notices the red and blue food dye on the fingers of Bucky’s arm. “Did you use his arm to mix the batter too?”

Steve sighs. “Yes.” He casually flips a blue pancake onto a plate. “Don’t tell Bucky.” He pours more batter into the pan.

“Why do you have so many pancakes?”

“I can’t tell you.”

“Are you compensating for something?” Steve just rolls his eyes. Tony sits on his stool, dozing off, until his coffee is finished. Then he starts drinking the coffee straight from the pot. Before Tony knows it, there’s a matching stack of blue pancakes next to the red ones. Steve is mixing the batter for, thankfully, some normal colored pancakes. Tony doesn’t say much, just continues to watch Steve use Bucky’s arm as a spatula.

Tony ends up leaving the kitchen for a few minutes, merely to use the toilet, and when he returns he finds Peter Parker helping make pancakes. Tony really wishes he was using a regular spatula.

“Peter, what are you doing up?” Peter whips around to look at Tony, eyes wide, and holding an arm from one of Tony’s older Iron Man armors. There appears to be pancake batter dripping from the palm. “Don’t you have school tomorrow? Uh, today?”

“Um,” Peter’s eyes shift around the room. Steve’s shoulders are shaking. “Today’s a Saturday, Mr. Stark.”

“Oh, well, in that case, keep making pancakes.” Peter slowly turns back around to the pan, confusion evident on his face. He holds the Iron Man arm over the pan and batter comes out of where the repulser beam normally would. Tony walks over to the stove-top, peering over Peter’s shoulder. In the pan is a long pancake colored like the American flag. He glances over at Steve’s pan and sees two smaller pancakes in the shape and colors of his shield.

“Sir, may I suggest taking a shower? Your last one was quite a while ago,” JARVIS says suddenly to Tony. Steve has the nerve to laugh. “49 hours and 51 minutes ago, to be exact.”

“You do kind of smell…” Peter mumbles, eyes glued to the pancakes in front of him. He had finished with the surprisingly well done American flag pancake. He was onto chocolate chip pancakes.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go take a shower,” Tony relents, getting up and going to his personal shower. He leaves just as Bucky enters the kitchen, passing the messy-haired ex-assassin.

Tony gets in the elevator. The doors close just as he hears, “What the fuck are you doing with my arm, Steve?”

Once Tony is finished with his shower, dressed in nice clean clothes, and considerably more awake, he goes back into the elevator. He’s not exactly sure what he was planning to do, but all his thoughts disappear when he sees Steve standing in the elevator wearing booty shorts. He raises an eyebrow, but Steve seems completely indifferent to his clothing choice, acting like he wears booty shorts everyday. They ride the elevator in silence, until the door opens on Steve and Bucky’s level.

“You can follow me if you want,” Steve suggests. Tony has nothing better to do, so that’s exactly what he does. Peter’s waiting by the door to their bedroom.

“Hey guys!” Peter says, looking slightly frazzled. Tony suspects too much coffee and too much chocolate.

“Hey Pete,” Tony responds. Steve nods in greeting and opens the door. Tony nearly chokes on his spit. Inside Steve and Bucky’s bedroom is the Winter Soldier himself, lounging on their bed, resting on his metal arm.

And completely naked and covered in pancakes. The pancakes that Steve and Peter were making earlier. The American flag pancake over his crotch, and the Captain America shields next to it.

“There’s a Bucky on my pancakes,” Steve deadpans, slowly turning to look at Tony.


End file.
